Desert Sands
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: Urgh...yeah. I guess it's 2x5/5x2, and this is only the first of the Desert Sands trilogy! I will have two more up when I get round to writing them, all together the fics will be about 10 000 words each, so obviously they'll be chaptered...


Desert Sands

Disclaimers...Gundam Wing does not belong to me, la dee da dee da...blah blah etcetera. I do not own any of the pilots, no matter how much I might want to, the MSs or Quatre's Maguanacs...oh! or the desert...let's not forget that...like anyone really cares...

Dedications...this section is dedicated to my friend Mikey and his hair, because his hair is blessed and it deserves to remain a part of his head, for as long as *he* sees fit...i.e. IT WILL STAY EXACTLY WHERE IT IS! *cough* okay...and...hn...UP WITH MIKEY'S HAIR, let it own the world!

Desert Sands

A light wind was whistling, though for me it was more different than any other kind of whistling he had ever encountered in his life, for today, the wind was whistling through the sand.

Yeah, I guess that's kind of weird alone.

For several miles in both directions, well it could have been several thousand miles for all I knew, was sand. Sand upon sand upon sand, and it reminded me hauntingly of the boy who stood to the right of me.

The sandy haired pilot, Quatre Raberba Winner was the youngest of us all, and since the war his height and strength had stayed roughly the same, as had his concept of peace, which had been held in place since the end of the Mariemeia incident. His eyes stood out like a pair of oases in the desert of his pale skin and sunflower hair.

Quatre was undoubtedly beautiful, as were the other boy's that surrounded me. Heero was a stunning Japanese boy, with dusty brown hair that seemed unnatural for his breeding and incredibly stunning azure eyes, which also seemed unnatural for a Japanese boy. Trowa was beautiful in his own way, forest green eyes that stood out like a spot of colour in a sheet of white paper were blanketed on one side by a sweep of mustard brown hair and he was more acrobatic than a monkey on speed. And Duo...he was, by far the most beautiful of them all, and he deserved it, as the object of my affection.

Duo had, somehow, grown incredibly long hair, that if loosened and straightened would have settled around his feet like the bottom of a ball-gown. The hair itself, despite its length was vibrant chestnut that shone brightly in the incredible light emitted from the powerful sun. 

Duo's eyes were like amethysts in a sea of rose petals, bright and shiny as polished pebbles in a sea of cobalt. And yet, deep in those purple eyes, was solidly placed deep sorrow and hurt, a history that was more complicated than the entire circuitry of Heero's beloved Wing Zero.

As I closed my eyes I began to daydream, the heat from the sun warming me as I was greeted by my Dream-Duo. In my dream he was cuddled underneath a bent palm tree, lithe hands plucking at the leaves of the tree and tipping them under the water of the small pool he sat beside, where his feet kicked back and forth playfully, pouring water from one to another.

A sigh escaped my lips as I moved towards the creature in my dreams, but as I watched, Duo's feet melded together, forming one. Slowly, the flesh became scales of flesh that changed colour as the aquamarine colour of the water washed at it, changing it to a stunning purple. The colour grew up the creature, dying it's skin to the beautiful purple until only the white of the eyes showed up as the purple coloured the loose hair which fell majestically over the other's shoulders. The creature dived into the water, flicking it's tail up to collide sharply with my face as it moved away.

At that instant, something hit me and my eyes were thrown open as I was knocked to the floor, grabbing my face in pain.

I turned my eyes up to the boy above me, to be greeted with cobalt eyes and a heavy braid of chestnut and I bit back a cry, not wanting to have to reprimand this beauty for damaging my flesh.

Though, to preserve my self-image, I had to stand up and force my eyes upon him as I lowered my hand. 

'Maxwell,' I commanded. 'What in Nataku did you think you were doing?!'

'Waking you up,' replied the smaller boy mischievously, turning his eyes away and moving back through the drifts of sand into his position, smirking like some kind of monkey.

I grumbled to myself as I folded my arms and fixed my eyes on him. _Oh God, Maxwell...baka...just look at me and tell me you feel it too..._ I shook off my thoughts and turned my eyes away, half forcing myself to omit a huff. 'Just don't do it again,' I growled. _Do you want him to do it again, Wufei? _I asked myself and shuddered as I realized my response. Of course I did...I wanted Duo to turn around and throw me on the floor and do a whole lot more than just slap me...but face it, it wasn't going to happen.

I lifted my eyes to the sound of a mobile army of trucks in the distance. Sprays of sand emanated around them, enshrouding them in a halo of gold as they moved steadily towards us. The bright sand depicted us like target boards on a blanket of luscious green grass and we were easy enough to see by the trucks.

Five trucks in total moved to us, stopping before us about ten minutes after we first saw them, showing that they had, in fact, been a matter of many miles away when we first saw them. But it didn't bother us; they were here now.

I hid my smile as five of Quatre's Maguanacs came from the trucks and flicked us a glance as Quatre himself stepped before us to speak.

I rolled my eyes, the little wannabe Peacecraft was an amazing speaker, but of course he spoke way too much. Quatre Raberba Winner didn't need to be a wannabe Peacecraft, as he already had a title grand enough to make him a own role model in his own right.

I shook my head a little and then focused on the blonde, who didn't stand out very well wearing neutral colours in the equally bland colour of the desert.

'Gentlemen,' he said, sweetly. 'Today we are here to appreciate the hard work of my men on recreating the Gundams we worked with for three years.'

I smiled lightly, Quatre was definitely proud of his men, and of us. Why else would he recreate our Gundams?

'They are more powerful than they were three years ago,' continued Quatre lightly, a grin across his face similar to my unbidden sweetheart. 'They are, so that just in case another war breaks out, we will be prepared...and also as a reminder to us of what we went through together.'

I smiled once more, Quatre really did think of everything. We were each handed a set of keys and we unlocked the padlocks that held the ropes, containing the blanket that hid our Gundams, after a few tugs we each freed our Gundams. The bright shiny Gundanium of the suits shone in their bright painted colours and we all spent a few moments admiring the suits before mounting them and inspecting the cockpit.

I found Nataku just as I expected it. Inside was the tidy black, carpeted walls with the soft green silk I had had placed to remind me more of China. On each of the green silk curtains were embroidered bright gold and icy green dragons. I smiled lightly and sat back in the padded chair, a dragon stitched prettily onto the headrest too and I watched out through the hatch leading to the outside.

I reached up and tapped my keyboard, forcing the hatch shut as I lay my head back and closed my eyes thoughtfully, after a few moments I realized what was wrong. It didn't _smell_ like Nataku. Reaching into my small brown satchel that I took from my arm in order to place it into a small compartment space to the left of me, I removed a bottle of cologne, moving my hand to spray it with ease over my surroundings.

Ah...that was better...

As I closed my eyes once more I found myself daydreaming again, the Dream-Duo was back, looking normal once again. We were lying together in Nataku, arms wrapped tightly around each other as I smiled at his breath on my neck. Moments later he was pressing his lips down pleasantly, before sucking on my neck attentively. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself staring into amethyst orbs.

Soft fingered hands wrapped sweetly around my body, holding me close before I blinked back into reality at the sound of my MS beeping at me.

I sobbed, torn from my fantasies again it was determined that I would have to wait until I got home.

I placed my hands on the keyboard and yawned, forcing myself to be serious as I tried to recall what I had to do to pilot my suit.

I watched myself in the reflection of black opposite me, I seemed young again, black jewels for eyes as I stared into the mirror like pane. Ebony hair lay delicately slicked back into a tight pony-tail and sleek Chinese coloured hands darted intelligently across the keyboard before me. 

I was a pilot again, and as my hands moved, I was unaware that I had already brought my suit up and flung a serpent-like extendable arm towards Duo's suit.

I concentrated hard, awaiting some kind of impact as my screen phased into a show of images transcribing my situation and awakening my senses. I flicked my eyes to one side as the arm came in contact with Duo's scythe, longer with a triple energy beam at one end. Black wings emerged from the suit, with beam sabers on the tips, moving down the length of the wing. I gasped at the incredible beauty of the death-like suit and immediately tapped in the commands I required to access suit information.

I glanced over the information once as I the jaws of my dragon clenched tightly on the scythe, bringing the Gundam's other arm up to send towards Deathscythe's head.

The other Gundam moved away swiftly, releasing the scythe to me, and I returned it to my side as a prize, placing it down as I leapt towards the near-defenseless suit.

At that instant, white and silver crashed against the side of my suit. Nataku crashed to the floor and I was flung from my seat, striking the velvet wall powerfully.

My communication system crackled into activity as I raised my eyes wearily, images of the mobile suit Wing Zero moved effortlessly across my screen behind the image of a Prussian eyed, irate Japanese boy, who sternly looked through the screen at me.

'What do you think you were up to?' asked the image on the screen and I growled in return. 'It's just like you to go insane and try to kill us all again Fei, but guess what, it won't work...'

I growled once more and pulled myself up slowly, bringing a hand to my throbbing head, as I removed it I realized the source of my pain. Across my forehead was the bloodied indentation of colliding with a sharp object.

I turned my hand to my keyboard to switch off the communications, then crawled out of the hatch at the front of my suit.

Heero stood before me, eyes glowering and I growled once more. 'What do you want?'

'I want to know what made you act like that?' The other three pilots joined Heero and I clutched my head, trying to pay attention through the stinging pain that bit at my head like some kind of many-toothed wild creature.

I wiped away a little blood and flicked my eyes towards Duo momentarily, nodding before my body buckled underneath me and I collapsed down onto the hot body of my Gundam.

When I awoke I was staring up at the roof of a tent, shadowed from the hot sunlight that was just beyond my reach. A white bandage was tightly wound around my head, visible just above one of my eyes. 

I tried to move only to find myself tied at my wrists to the bed, I assumed it was just in case I proved to be dangerous towards my co-pilots. I growled once more, but understood, laying my head back against the feather-stuffed pillow that had been provided with the makeshift hospital bed.

I closed my eyes for a moment, opening them a second later to find Duo looking down at me.

__

Oh God I'm dreaming again... I thought to myself, wanting to loosen the ponytail that make my head hurt more.

Duo seemed like he was enjoying himself seeing me tied to the hospital bed, a grin plastered across his face. But of course, for Duo, having a grin plastered across your face was all in a day's work. No one would expect a grinning young adult of being death himself.

I smiled inwardly as I thought about what Duo so naively called himself, but in the end, if it made him happy I'd accept it.

Duo moved down, breathing lightly on my neck and I shivered, watching his eyes alertly with my own, they softened, the grin fading as he blew on my flesh purposefully. I flicked my eyes from side to side, finding no one around. 

Was Duo...?

I emitted a light purr in my throat as Duo moved both his hands to lay on my neck. I noticed I was shirtless as he moved his hands down over my chest, delighted with my purr. 

I gasped as precious lips collided with my hot chest, cooling it for a moment before a wet tongue slid out to caress it lightly, and I struggled to move my body towards him, failing miserably and having to stay still, await him coming to me.

__

This is a dream... I told myself. _Just another dream and you're going to wake up at any second..._

That also didn't turn out quite as I expected it.

As silken lips slipped over mine I satisfied myself with the answer that this _was_ the real Duo and he _was_ kissing me. 

Moments later I realized I was kissing back, and so did he, retreating a little to look down at me. 

'I have to go now,' he uttered almost silently. 'Before they find me with you...'

I tried to cry out, but I was too late, he was gone, and I fell back into wondering if that _was_ Duo or not.

I slept once more, finding that every time I closed my eyes my head hurt more, so I decided it would heal faster if I did so, and perhaps, as I slept, my Dream-Duo may return.

I sobbed bitterly to myself as I awoke, not particularly sure why, but finding four people in the room with me this time. To my left sat Quatre and Trowa, the blonde curled up in the mustard haired boy's lap, playing a mind game that he held in one hand. Heero stood against one wall, a gun being moved effortlessly between each of his fingers and Duo, the object of his affection, sat on a chair against the opposite wall, twiddling his thumbs and staring at me with those mindless violet eyes.

I tried to shrink back into the bed as Heero rushed to my side, slamming the cold steel gun against the bottom of my neck. I hid my cry through the cold, the heat outside having diminished to leave pitch colour and incredibly cool temperatures, so different from the weather that we had experienced earlier.

I growled at the weapon, only to have it pressed a little further into the top of my collarbone.

'Are you ready to tell us why you attacked Duo?' demanded the angry pilot.

Duo moved to his feet and brought a warm hand onto the gun, pushing it back slowly. 'It was an accident,' he demanded soothingly and I sighed at his soft voice.

Heero only pushed the weapon back into my flesh savagely, a growl of his own emitting from his throat.

Duo retreated, flicking me a soft, pleading glare and I flicked my eyes to stare up into the azure ones before me. 

'Heero...' I sighed slightly for effect. 'My suit picked up hostile movements to one side of me and I over-reacted. I sighed once more and closed my eyes. 'But if you disregard human error, go ahead and shoot.'

I heard the safety of the gun click off, and protective shouts from the other occupants of the room before the gun was once again forced from my neck, clattering to the floor.

'Didn't you hear him, Heero?' asked an angry Duo as he lay a hand on my shoulder and glared at the other pilot.

The other returned with a death-glare, picked up his gun and stalked back to the other side of the room.

Duo spent the next five minutes trying to free the Chinese pilot from his restraints.

Gentle fingers rolled across the torn flesh from where the restraints had been, softly caressing the wounds caused before clutching me by the hands and pulling me up, amethyst eyes inspecting me. 

I winced as his hands moved up to rub across my temple, then slid up the material holding my wound. Pity moved across his face and I knew what he was looking at, the deep scratch across my head causing me pain as the cold hair hit it.

I sobbed again as his hands moved back to move across the wound, my face contorting I'm sure into something funny enough to ensure that my coy friend giggled a little.

I twitched to one side, bringing my hands to stroke across his face, then bring my hand further down to move across my wound, wonderingly wandering with my fingers.

Duo smiled and withdrew and I watched him as he moved. I smiled myself, allowing the faint aspiration of something greater to be shown to him in a flash moment before I brought my arms around my bare chest, shivering and then sighing pleasantly.

Pulling up from my sitting position and pacing across the room, my eyes darting from one person and I smirked playfully.

'So then,' I said. 'What's for dinner?'


End file.
